Thrills
by Glimmerine
Summary: She wonders how the precision cut of a sword would feel on her bare skin... Lemon.


**(A.N.)** I'm sorry if this sucks! I've never really  
>written this kind of story before, but I tried.<p>

* * *

><p>Fuu watched their swords in fascination as Jin and Mugen cut down their opponents like they were made of straw. How could they make it look so easy? She wondered what it felt like all of a sudden, to be cut by those blades, to see her blood running in a thick line down her body. The thought made her blush.<p>

It was sort of turning her on.

She wanted to make these thoughts a reality, but for that, she'd need a willing volunteer. Mugen was the more ruthless of them both in his impetuous way. His sword had cut down many men. She thought for a second and decided he wouldn't be the best choice for what she had in mind.

No, Mugen was too unruly for this.

Jin's sword fighting style was more refined from years of rigorous triaining. He was quietly severe, but he could also be gentle. Not to mention he was older and more mature than Mugen by a long shot. But, how would she persuade him to do this for her? It'd probably take a lot of convincing on her part.

0

She approached him that night, after Mugen had fallen asleep in the old shack they found. Fuu knew that Jin was still awake, he hardly ever slept. She yawned, turning over so that she could see him, illuminated by the midnight moon. "Hey, Jin," She started, "will you do something for me?"

"That depends." He answered.

_Of course he would say that._ She frowned slightly. "Well, it's just that I was wondering how this certain thing felt… I don't think I can do it to myself, so I need you to help me out."

The way she had described what she wanted made his face burn.

"What do you mean… by that?" He asked with a slight lump in his throat. Jin was never a man of many words anyway.

"You know." She sat up, inching her way over to him. He started to sweat as she reached out her hand, moving it lower and lower until she touched… his sword. The ronin was partially relieved, but then confused.

"What do you want with my sword?"

Fuu had a mischievous glint in her brown eyes that he'd never seen. "I want you to cut me with it. Just a little nick or something, enough to get my blood flowing." He was a little taken aback by her request. I wasn't at all what he'd thought it would be. Should he agree to it or not? "Look, if you don't do it, I'm going to go find some random other guy who will probably want to kill me to do it."

On one hand, this ridiculous journey would be over. On the other hand, allowing her to do that would go against his duty. He took this job very seriously, though he wasn't exactly getting paid for it.

"Alright."

0

Jin pulled out his tanto while Fuu held her yukata up high above her thigh. "Are you ready?" He whispered. She nodded her consent. The cold steel touched her skin and it almost made her jump. Jin massaged her shoulder with one hand, and started to slit her pale skin with the other. She whimpered, and suddenly, the blood started flowing. It made a long, dark red streak down her leg.

She didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. She also didn't expect to get so much pleasure from it.

"Now, is that all?" Jin stopped massaging her and wiped his tanto blade.

Fuu sighed. The air felt heavy as she pulled it into her lungs and the room became warmer. "Jin." She turned around, her lips carelessly landing on his. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't seen this coming. Used to being two steps ahead, he felt thrown off by the soft touch of her petite lips. Suddenly, he felt that he wanted more of her.

His tongue snaked inside of her mouth, reveling in her sweet taste. She threw her arms around his neck and found her way into his lap. Fuu paused and wiggled her butt; she was sitting on something very hard. Then, she realized what it was.

Now, she could feel how much he wanted her. She grinned slightly, she would only do this on one condition. She whispered into his ear. Jin understood. He readied his tanto once more.

She laid on her back in front of him and he brought his head between her legs, licking up the stream of blood he had caused before. Fuu moaned as quietly as she could to show her satisfaction.

Jin grabbed the bow keeping her yukata together and pulled one end, causing it to unravel and fall to her sides. She sat up, un-wrapping her obi, letting her yukata loosen and come apart.

He stared down at her naked figure hungrily, his cock throbbing painfully when he pulled down his gi.

There weren't any words between them after Jin made another small cut on the unmarked flesh of her stomach. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucked hard until he knew she was wet. Then, he inserted his cock into her, pushing it deep into her vagina. Blood poured out.

He felt a little guilty as soon as he took her virginity, but he didn't let it stop him. He pushed into her harder and faster, making her want to scream. She came over and over, when he hadn't even released once.

She was so tight, but he held it in until the very last moment when he just couldn't anymore. He came inside her, knowing that he probably shouldn't have. Suddenly, he looked down and saw her. There were tears rolling down her cheeks which instantly removed his pleasure. "Fuu?"

He immediately moved and picked her up, sitting her down next to him. Fuu buried her head into his shoulder and he put his arm around her naked back. "I'm sorry." He said.

She wasn't sure at all what to do. She'd never been in this situation before, so she just huddled closer to him, trying to find comfort. Finally, she stopped crying and put her yukata back on. "Jin, can I please just sleep with you?" Fuu didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Yes." He answered, leaning against the wall like he had been before she'd asked him to do any of that, his tanto put away safely. She walked over and snuggled up to him. So many things were on her mind, but as soon as his hand started to rub her back, she felt reassured and fell asleep.


End file.
